The Beauty Elite
by Yellowfur
Summary: When Massie comes back, she finds that the Beauty elite has taken over! How can her clique send them out? Takes place after Dial L for Loser. Now, what will happen when both cliques have to meet a famous band at the same time? Review or Bean will cry.
1. Chapter 1

Little did Massie know that when she was gone, there had been a rising clique that declared themselves on the top of the food chain, calling themselves Beauty Elite. Here are their members:

**Rue Hera:** Tired of her group being B-list, when The Pretty Committee left (and her twin brother became the hottest thing since Coach bags) she moved them forward successfully. She now thinks about only three things: the latest spring fashions, Massie's wrath, and who her brother really likes.

**Ana DuPont:** Due to both of her parents being a couple of the most famous agents for celebrities in California, she has the hottest connections to real celebrities and free comps. But she worries: does her alpha have what it takes to lead the school?

**Shannon Merrill:** A strawberry-blond rebel with a cause, she decided early on that she wanted one boy, and only one: Rue's brother. But now it seems that everyone wants him! Looks like the only way to get him is to play dirty…

**Michelle Thompson:** Is convinced that her clique is on a downward spiral. Wants to break off her group before they break up completely. All this and the fact that the boy she wants most is the already sought-after Josh Hotz.

**Taylor Kensington:** She uses her acting skills constantly to fool others into thinking that she's sugar-sweet. But she also is having trouble convincing others that she has what it takes to make it big without Ana's help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique".**

**Well, this is the first official chapter. Read and review. And remember, this is my first Clique fanfic. Please don't flame.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie's Room

11:02 a.m.

Sunday, April 5th

Massie stormed around her room on her cell phone. "WHY didn't you TELL me that there was a NEW CLIQUE?" she shouted furiously into the speaker when Alicia picked up.

"I didn't know either." she responded calmly. "But trust me; these girls have nothing on us. Their name is the Beauty Elite. That doesn't rhyme or anything."

Massie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She didn't need this, not now! The Pretty Committee needed to be on top, at number one. They were losing strength.

"Do they have a definite leader?" Massie asked.

"Yeah. That Rue girl."

"You mean Rue Hera?" Massie sounded puzzled. Rue Hera and her friends had slowly made their way through the years from D-list newbies to upper B-listers. Massie had never known much about Rue, but she never really thought she would end up being a threat.

There was a knock at Massie's bedroom door. "I have to go. Call you later." Massie shut her phone and tossed it aside. "Come in,"

Claire Lyons walked in. "Hi! It's me. Are you okay? You sound tired."

"I am. It's…a long story. I'll tell you later." Massie plopped down on her bed. "So what's up?"

"Just wondering if you want to come down to the pool for lunch. It's really warm outside for early April. Swimming weather!" Claire Lyons had on light pink cargo shorts over her red bathing suit.

Massie decided that if anything, a dip in the cold pool would probably relax her now-frazzled nerves. "Yeah, sure. Just let me change."

"Todd's there. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. Just so long as he doesn't ogle."

Claire giggled as she waited for Massie to get changed in her walk-in closet. After a couple of minutes, she came back into the room wearing a see-through silver cover-up dress over a violet triangle-top bikini.

"Come on, I need to tell you something when we get down."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rue's Room

11:46 a.m.

Sunday, April 5th

Rue Hera sat alone at her sky-blue painted desk. That was her favorite color, and her bed frame, bookcase, end table, and towering wardrobe were painted the same. She had a sky-blue spotted PB teen rug on the white wood floor. There were sky-blue linen curtains covering the modern, pane-less plate glass window. She was chatting with her best friend and second-in-command, Ana DuPont.

"Where are you now?" Rue asked.

"Home," Ana responded.

"Are your parents still in California?" Rue knew that Ana's parents jobs as talent agents for celebrities kept them away constantly. However, the good thing was that Ana had legitimate connections with the hottest stars. Her cell phone phonebook had numbers of stars and her buddy list also had a couple.

"Yeah. They come back Tuesday." Rue could picture her friend sitting by the computer, checking her e-mail for the millionth time that day. Her brown hair would probably be tied in a ponytail, kept out of her matching brown eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Rue asked.

Ana laughed. "Let's see…a yellow Lacoste polo, white capris, and yellow scrunchie. With white socks."

Rue laughed. She heard a door open and shut. "I got to go, I think Lex is home." Lex was her twin brother. They were naturally very close, and they looked a lot alike. They had identical dark brown hair, so dark it looked black. Their eyes were the same way, and their features were dark and attractive. They were both thin and sort of wiry. But she preferred wearing brights, such as violet, royal blue and red. He was more partial to darker colors.

"Hi!" he walked into her room with a sketch pad and plopped down on her bed.

She giggled. "You have a room too, you know,"

"Yours has a better view," he continued a half-finished drawing he had done of a half-dead tree outside her bedroom window.

"Better draw that tree now, while it's still here. Mom says she's going to have her gardeners get rid of it soon."

"Why do you think I'm drawing it?" he looked up at her. "Who's on the phone? Ana?"

"Yeah,"

"I heard rumors at Briarwood the other day about how that Massie girl is going to roast you guys alive when she gets back to OCD."

Rue's stomach turned. She hated thinking about that, mostly because it was probably true. "Well, we won't let them destroy us. We'll go down with the ship!"

"Cool. I'll have to prepare coffins for you guys."

_Also true._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Did you like it? Tell me!**

**Byebye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique". If you don't know that by now, you're slow.**

**I know the matter of boys hasn't come up yet, but it does in this chapter. So have fun with it. It has a view of both the Pretty Committee and the Beauty Elite, at basically the same time. Next chapter: clash of the groups!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ana's Limo**

**7: 58 a.m.**

**Monday, April 6th**

Rue stepped outside and began walking towards Ana's limo. She was the first one on the route, and she didn't mind it that way. Besides, Ana was usually on her cell phone first thing in the morning anyway.

Rue sat down next to Ana, who was (as predicted) preoccupied with a cell phone call.

"Who is it?" Rue mouthed.

"One of my parents' clients." She mouthed back. "Okay. I got your number. My parents should have something for you. Gotta go, bye." She shoved the phone into her white leather Coach bag and looked at Rue. "Love the outfit."

Rue looked down at her Guess flower print top and khakis. "Thanks. The top is new. Who was on the phone?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Some D-lister my parents work with. They're always calling me for a number or an address or something."

Rue looked up when the car stopped. They had reached Taylor Kensington's stone mansion. Taylor came running towards them, her long golden-blond hair blowing in the wind, making it look slightly messy. She was clad in dark-wash Seven jeans and a Juicy lime green halter top.

"Hi!" She stepped into the car. "Ugh. My hair's still wet. I couldn't finish blow-drying it."

"Looks fine," Rue said. She was trying to make her group as confident as possible so facing the Pretty Committee might not be so torturous.

Next to enter the Ana's carpool was the strawberry-blond Shannon Merrill. Her style was fashionable-yet-rebellious. She often paired things that were not similar, like today's pick: a colorful silk tunic with black Joie cargos and her own spiked belt.

"Hey! What's up?" Rue greeted her when Shannon settled in.

Shannon took a notebook out of her green leather messenger bag. "Unfinished history homework is what's up," she began scribbling answers down on a worksheet.

Rue looked at Ana. "I wonder if the Pretty Committee has as many celebrity hookups as you do. Claire's going to be in _Dial L for Loser _and Dylan Marvil's mom is Merri-Lee Marvil."

Ana looked at Rue. "Doubtful. I'm actually insulted you think that they'd beat me in that game for starring in one movie or having one famous parent."

"Don't tell me you're worried about facing the Pretty Committee," Taylor said.

Rue sighed. "You read me like a book."

Shannon put away her work. "That's stupid. You're a better leader than Massie Block is,"

"Really?"  
The car door opened and shut again. Dark-skinned Michelle Thompson stepped inside. "Hey, guys! What are we talking about?" Michelle was wearing a lavender polo and white denim mini.

"Hi. We're saying that Rue's a better group leader than Massie Block." Shannon replied.

"I agree," Michelle flashed her bright white smile to Rue. "I always hear Massie insulting her friends on their outfits. And you let us borrow your clothes."

Rue's smile changed into confusion. "She insults her friends?"

"Well, not always, but I've heard her,"

"Well you might be able to hear her again, because we're at school." Shannon was picking up her messenger bag.

Once the group was firmly standing outside the car and Ana's driver had left, Rue checked for wrinkles in her outfit, gave her face a quick once-over in her compact for smudges, stood up as straight as she could, and pasted a confident smile on her face. "Beauty Elite, it's time to move forward!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Massie's Carpool**

**8:10 a.m.**

**Monday, April 6th**

"No!" Claire whined. She looked down at her brand-new American Eagle white capris, ruined by a purple splotch on the upper left thigh, right under a buttoned pocket. She was frantically dabbing at it with a tissue.

The rest of the Pretty Committee watched her. Dylan and Kristen looked at her with pity in their eyes, and Alicia shook her head.

Massie polished the screen on her Razr. "I told you three times not to drink something colorful while wearing white…" she said to Claire.

Claire let out a little whimper, looking at the stain. "I know…"

Massie looked at the rest of the Pretty Committee's outfits. Dylan was wearing a Guess black silk mini and new Marc Jacobs black-and-gold suede pumps. Alicia had on black crop pants with a jewel button and a white blazer. Kristen was clad in a denim mini with a black slouchy belt and a green army-style jacket. Massie loved her own outfit even more, though. She had spent hours trying on outfits, dressing and undressing her mannequin and having Bean rate her two dozen times before deciding on the Guess white lace baby doll tunic top and cutoff Levis, with gold wedge heel pumps.

What Massie loved most about her outfit, however, was the thick, teal bangle around her wrist. It was a gift from Derrington, and even though it was hardly noticeable to some, it popped out at her whenever her wrist came into view.

"Are you looking at that bracelet Derrington gave you?" Alicia asked Massie.

"No," Massie lied, putting her hands on the leather seat of the Range Rover.

"Kristen, who was that guy you were flirting with on the soccer team? The guy who was replacing Brian Jefferson?"

"He's replacing Brian Jefferys, not Jefferson. His name is Lex, and I was _so _NOT flirting with him!" Kristen was blushing.

"You were."

"Not,"

"Were,"

"Not!"

"Okay then, what _were_ you doing?" Dylan smiled. She was enjoying this.

"I was simply congratulating him. It looked liked the game was hard yesterday, and he was new. I was just being polite." Kristen replied matter-of-factly.

"You were laughing pretty hard for 'just being polite'," Alicia stepped in.

"Wait, wait! What was his name?" Massie asked.

"Lex," Kristen answered.

"Lex what?"

"Don't know."

"It's just that Derrington said there was a new guy on the soccer team, and his last name was Hera."

"So?"

"That Rue Hera girl leads the Beauty Elite!"

"No way!" Kristen's eyes widened. "I knew he looked familiar…"

When the car pulled up to OCD, Massie reached in her ivory suede tote and pulled out the new Glossip Girl flavor. It was White Chocolate and one of Massie's favorites so far.

"I wish my gloss smelled like that," Dylan commented.

"At least yours doesn't smell like my last flavor," Massie responded.

"Dulce De Leche Ice Cream? Yeah that was gross," Claire said, wrinkling her nose at the memory of the sugary scent.

"Yeah, it was too sugary sweet for my tastes,"

"That's because you're far from sugary sweet," Dylan joked. The Pretty Committee giggled.

Massie stopped laughing when she saw Rue Hera, standing with the Beauty Elite, giggling with another group of girls wearing black leather minis and different colored tanks.

"Ugh! Look at that!" Alicia said in disgust. "Those girls should be worshipping _us,_ not those two-faced dingbats!"

"The Beauty Elite is D2M," Massie said. "Let's show those girls who they're dealing with."

The Pretty Committee stepped forward. Claire sighed. She didn't want conflict on the first day back at school. She reached into her back pocket and into new bag of gummy worms she had, courtesy of Cam. In honor of her getting back into school, the plastic bag was pink and a little bigger than usual, and Cam made sure to get as few green ones as possible. Claire put three of them in her mouth at once, wishing Cam was really there to distract her from what was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review. I _will_ you to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. I'm cursed and cursed again.**

**Well, it's time for some conflict! Whee!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OCD Schoolyard**

**8:10 a.m.**

**Monday, April 6th**

"I see you're quite happy," Massie looked Rue straight in the eye.

"Yeah, we're happy where we are." Rue returned her glare.

"You mean in OUR spot? With OUR title?"

"It's a new day,"

"And technically it's not your title anymore!" Taylor put in, perky as can be.

"Thank god it's not our title! What kind of a name is 'The Beauty Elite' anyway?" Dylan said. Alicia, Kristen and Claire laughed.

Alicia looked them over. "Besides, what do you have that we don't?" The girls in the black leather minis and tanks were long gone now.

"Yeah, Ana. MY mom is more famous than both your parents." Dylan said.

"Just because her name is mentioned in magazines more often doesn't mean she's more famous."

"Actually, that's exactly what it means!"  
"Oh, boy…" Massie said.

"Besides," Dylan continued. "My mother has her own studio."

Massie continued glaring at them. "What makes you think you have what it takes to rule the school, anyway?"

Ana whipped her cell phone out. "Hmm, let me think. Would you prefer I show you Matthew McConaughey's phone number or Keanu Reeve's?"

Claire gasped. "No way! You have those?"

"Kuh-laire! Be cool!" Massie hissed.

Claire lowered her head.

"And we have good taste in guys," Michelle said.

"What?" Claire raised her head back up.

"At least Josh Hotz didn't totally lose the soccer game yesterday, Claire."

Claire gasped. "Are you saying…CAM lost the game?"

Shannon nodded.

"That's not fair! He was tripped! There's no way he could've gotten that ball!" Claire said quickly.

"Hold on!" Alicia shouted. "What do you mean when you say 'good taste in guys' and 'Josh Hotz'?"

"I mean, I'm going after Josh Hotz." Michelle flipped her small but thick multiple braids.

Alicia gasped. "Stay away! He's MINE!" Alicia's eyes flashed with anger.

Just when it looked like a catfight was going to start, the bell rang.

Principal Burns walked over to the fighting groups. "Ladies! Stop bickering and get to class!"

"Okay, Ms. Burns! By the way, I love your cardigan. Royal blue is _so _your color!" Taylor said with a wide, toothy smile.

Massie felt like throwing up.

"Thank you Taylor, but compliments won't excuse you from tardiness!"

The girls all began running to class. Massie looked over the Pretty Committee. They were all seething with anger, and Massie herself was, too. She looked over at the Beauty Elite. They all had triumphant smiles. Massie decided to devote her time to preventing them from ever smiling like that again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ana's Limo**

**4:01 p.m.**

**Monday, April 6th**

Rue sat in the carpool that afternoon. She and Ana were the last ones in there. Even though she knew that she and her friends had come out on top in their confrontation with Massie and her group, Rue still felt tired from it all. She wondered how she was going to be able to take them being her full-time enemies. Desperate to focus on something else, she turned to Ana, who had a diet Dr. Pepper in one hand and was on her Motorola the other.

"Yes…yes, I know, I saw the movie. I know, it wasn't exactly flattering, but you were good! Look, I'll talk to my parents. Don't worry, something else will come up. Yeah, bye." Ana hung up.

"Another D-lister calling you?" Rue asked.

Ana took out her pink frosty lip gloss. "This guy named Rory Cochrane is pissed at my parents 'cause he played a drugatic in his last movie. That and some other bla-bla-bla-ing about being a D-lister and blaming us for his terrible roles and terrible life," Ana replied sarcastically. She looked up when the limo stopped. "See you tomorrow."

Rue walked through the front door of her modern two-story house. It had tons of windows, and there wasn't a round edge on it. She walked in to see Lex furiously sketching their sleeping red-colored golden retriever Harris before he got up. When he woke up and saw Rue though, he stood up and walked over to greet her, tail wagging.

"Nooo!" Lex whined. "So close!" he put his sketchpad on the bookshelf.

"I thought you had soccer practice right now anyway," Rue said.

"Nope. Tomorrow and…some other days…"

"Meet any girls?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, actually."

Rue was surprised. "Really? Who?"

"Uh...her name is Kristen."

Rue couldn't believe it. "Kristen...Kristen what?"

"Gregory,"

Rue's eyes widend. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah." Lex didn't look up.

"Do you like her?"

"...yeah. She's cool. She's got an awesome kick. You should've seen it! She..." he looked up and saw the look of shock on Rue's face. "I mean, she seems fun..."

Rue gasped.

"What?" Lex looked confused.

"Nothing. I just have a few phone calls to make. See ya."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm...where am I going with this? You can only guess. I think it's sort of obvious, though. Yes, yes, oh yay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Believe it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Massie's Room**

**6:36 p.m.**

**Friday, April 10th**

Massie looked over the outfit on her mannequin. It had on a Zooey white turtleneck and Bebe tweed shorts, accompanied by Miu Miu silver glitter flats. She hated having to make sure her outfits were perfect every day, having to make sure they topped whatever Rue Hera and the Beauty Elite were planning to wear.

Massie knew that they had been avoiding her for the past few days. She had seen Rue lead them into twists and turns to avoid coming face-to-face with them in the hallway (Massie found it cowardly). Massie was putting together outfits for the school week already, and the shorts and turtleneck was Monday's outfit. When the Pretty Committee got to her house, they would help her pick out other outfits.

Massie heard Inez answer the front door and looked over at the clock on her computer. It was 6:38 p.m. The other girls were not going to get there for a little while, so it must be Claire. Massie did a three-second check in the mirror to make sure her red velour Juicy Couture sweat suit wasn't inside out or wrinkled in any obvious places.

Massie went downstairs. Claire looked up. "Hey, Massie! Where's Bean?"

"At the groomer's," Massie ran over to Claire and yanked her upstairs and into her room by Claire's arm and royal blue T-shirt.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Claire had to redo the ponytail her blond hair was in; now half-undone by the frantic tugging.

"I need to talk to you before Kristen gets here!" Massie shut her door.

"About what?"

"Well, you know that new boy on the soccer team?" Massie started pacing.

"Yeah. Cam told me about him, Lex. Isn't he Rue's sister?" Claire sat down on Massie's bed.

"His twin sister! And that's not the strange part…"

Claire leaned forward. "Get on with it already!"

"Kristen likes him! In _that _way!" Massie stopped pacing and faced Claire.

Claire's mouth dropped. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

Claire regained herself and narrowed her blue eyes. "Wait…how can you be so sure? Do you have proof?"

"Duh!" Massie sat beside Claire. "Well, whenever anyone talks to her about him, she blushes and talks all stuttery and stuff, but that isn't the best proof I have."

"And your best proof is…?"

"Yesterday, when we went to watch the boys practice and support them? Alicia and I saw her talking with him. They were walking away down the sidewalk _together!_ And they were laughing and talking a lot. And we heard her ask him if he had a girlfriend. He doesn't, and he asked if she had a boyfriend."

"Whoa!" Claire was amazed. She was too busy talking with Cam to notice Kristen was even gone, and actually felt a little ashamed for not being aware of her surroundings.

There was a knock at Massie's door. "Massie? Claire?" Alicia called in.

"Remember, Kristen doesn't realize we know!" Massie whispered to Claire before getting up and answering the call. "Hey, guys! I'm just going to finish setting up the sleeping bags!" Massie finished unrolling the already-set-out golden sleeping bags.

"'Kay," Kristen plopped her Prada messenger bag down on the floor by the door. She was wearing one of her frilly grandmother nightgowns. Alicia was wearing white silk pajamas and Dylan was wearing a red silk cami and navy sweatpants.

Dylan helped herself to a bowl of baked Lay's and sat down, but looked up when she heard a ringing. "Someone's phone is ringing,"

"Is it mine?" Alicia ran over to her white Balenciaga bag. "I tried calling Josh because I just wanted to make sure-"

"It's mine!" Kristen grabbed her cell. She answered and started laughing with whoever was on the other line.

"Who is it?" Dylan asked the other girls, because Kristen was too busy talking and giggling.

"Probably that Lex boy," Alicia rolled her eyes. "She likes him and she just won't admit it…"

"What were you saying about Josh?" Massie asked.

"I was just calling him to make sure that he hadn't fallen for bitchy Michelle girl," Alicia stuck out her tongue.

"And…?"

"Well, he hasn't called me back…"

"Do you really think he'd want a girl like that, anyway?"

Alicia looked at Massie. "For Michelle's sake, she'd better hope he doesn't," Massie caught an evil glint in Alicia's eyes that said she was already scheming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rue's Room**

**7:46 p.m.**

**Friday, April 10th**

"KRISTEN likes LEX?" Rue said in disbelief on her phone.

"I saw him walking with her and laughing his head off about something at the soccer game. Michelle saw it, too." Ana sounded bored. In the background, Rue could hear the All-American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret" blasting.

"Ew," Rue said. She shivered when her mind flashed an image of her brother and a member of the Pretty Committee sitting and cuddling in her living room.

"Yeah, they are so _not _a match made in heaven. She's so 'Laguna Beach', and he's so 'CSI'."

Rue couldn't help giggling. "Well, whatever the case, there are like, at least three other girls I know that like him. It's gross!"

"Since he's your brother, I could see why that grosses you out. But in my opinion that at least upgrades him to being so 'CSI: Miami'."

Rue laughed again. "You mean you took what he was before and added…?"

"Heat, duh! Why, what did you think I meant? Your brother's acting more 'David Caruso'?"

"Whatever. So what is Michelle going to do about Josh Hotz? She knows she's competing against Alicia Rivera there."

"I think she was hoping you would know."

_Right. Dang. _Rue forgot that she was the alpha. She had to help figure out these things. "Well…tell her I'll help her pick out a killer outfit when we go see the boys again. And then we'll give her flirting tips." Rue looked across the room at the outfit she had spread out for herself for Monday. It was a red cashmere sweater, with Sevens and Gucci brown leather sandals.

"And that will be when?"

"Next practice,"

Ana sighed. "We're going to have to go to every practice at this rate. I hope just a killer outfit will be enough. But it sounds like a good enough plan." Ana paused. "Oops, I have to go. Got another call. See you tomorrow."

Both girls hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that wasn't exactly my strongest chapter, but stay with me please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Drink coffee: do stupid things faster with more energy!**

**I'm sorry for the delay! I came into a block. I sort of still am in the block, but I'll try to work my way out.**

**Wow, I'm sure speeding up Kristen's relationship with Lex fast...

* * *

**

Massie looked onto the field. The soccer game was over, and her throat hurt from cheering Derrington on throughout the game. Kristen had told her that some parts of cheering were unnecessary, but Massie chose to ignore this. Now, though, Kristen was nowhere to be found.

Claire came running up the bleachers. "Kristen isn't getting drinks or snacks or anything. Maybe she left." Claire put her hands inside the pocket of her red-and-pink striped Gap hoodie.

Massie shook her head. "Why would she leave without telling us? And if she doesn't show herself soon, we are going to go congratulate the boys without her." Massie crossed her arms and pulled a hair off of her pink cotton Lacoste v-neck sweater.

Alicia was scanning the fields. "When Kristen's ready to join us, she will. But I want to get on the fields ASAP. There is no way I'm losing Josh to that Michelle witch. Not even for two minutes." Alicia turned her head to the edge of the field. "Look, there's Kristen. No let's get down there!"

"Hey, she's not even coming this way!" Claire said, cocking her head to one side.

Massie huffed. "Then forget about her! Come on." She led the way down the bleachers, with Alicia close behind. The second they stepped onto the grass, Alicia left Massie and Claire and practically ran towards Josh.

"Where did Kristen go, anyway?" Massie didn't bother to look up.

"She was headed off of the field, far as I could tell."

"Ugh, better not that be that Lex boy…" Claire could see Massie clench her cell phone and cringed. She remembered what a terrible time she had when Massie first found out that she liked Cam, and hoped that Massie wouldn't do the same for Kristen. Claire began following Massie over to where the boys were when Massie suddenly stopped. Claire followed Massie's view to the bleachers. When Massie stepped closer to the bleachers, Claire followed again. She squinted to see what Massie was trying to make out.

Massie gasped. "Under the bleachers! It's Kristen! And Lex!"

"But I thought she left! What is she doing?" Claire didn't know what to think.

Massie gasped again. "Kissing!"

"_Kissing_?"

"Under the bleachers of all places! With Lex, of all people!"

Claire wondered what Massie meant by this last comment, considering Massie had known for a while that Kristen liked Lex.

"Claire!" Claire turned around and was more than glad to see Cam calling her name. At this point, he was the only stable thing in her life.

* * *

Rue crossed her arms. She walked with the rest of her group, too angry to slow down. "Honestly, we're twins! The least he could do is _tell _me before he goes making out with Kristen under the bleachers!" 

Shannon's face was filled with anger. "That girl is such a _slut_!" Rue thought for a second why Shannon was so angry about it but decided to think about it later.

Taylor turned to Rue and straightened out her hot pink Petit Bateau shirt. "Well, it's not like you didn't see any signs or anything. You saw that he liked her."

"But that's not what I'm angry about!" rue uncrossed her arms and stuffed them inside her blue DKNY Jeans velvet pants

"What _are _angry about anyway?" Michelle tugged on the short sleeve of her light pink blazer. She was pouting, but not for Rue; she was just mad that she didn't get a chance to talk to Josh before they took off.

"I'm angry that my brother doesn't communicate with me enough,"

"Maybe you'll fell differently when you get a boyfriend," Ana suggested.

"I just want to know about relationships that are going on in the world, especially ones that involve my family,"

"Relationships in the rest of the world are what you have me for!" Ana giggled.

"Yeah," Rue could feel her mood lightening. "But that doesn't change that I'm going to slap Lex across the face when we get home," Rue laughed. The group reached Ana's mansion, decorated with a mix of edgy and elegant sculptures and paintings and painted with bold, bright colors. Ana went straight for the kitchen and got out cans of Diet Dr. Pepper for everyone.

"The maids are on vacation, so we're all alone." Ana tossed her tan leather jacket to the counter on the side. "We can't talk about whatever we want. And I want to update the results of this question: who is the main guy you're after?"

"Still undecided," Rue answered quickly.

"Josh Hotz," Michelle answered just as fast.

"I don't know either," Taylor said. "Maybe that hot boy who moved in next door,"

"What's his name?" Ana asked.

"I have no idea," Taylor giggled.

Rue turned to Ana. "Are you still going to go for Billie Joe Armstrong? Because I think he's a little too…out of reach."

"Not out of reach for me, but regardless. I don't want him anymore, I can't see his face under all that makeup." Ana jumped back when she opened her diet soda can too quickly and foam rushed out. "I think I may go for something a little more low-key, like Pete Wentz."

"Ugh, Fall Out Boy guy? With the monkey?" Rue wrinkled her nose.

"What? The monkey's cute."

"Yeah, except sometimes I can't tell which head is the monkey and which head is Pete."

"Ha ha, so funny. You've made that joke before." Ana turned to Shannon. "So which boy are you going after?"

"Well, he's taken, which makes it all the more fun to attract him." Shannon smiled.

"Who is it?" Ana waved her wands in expectation.

"Lex,"

* * *

**Interesting.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry the boys haven't gotten much real dialogue yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. But it's yours if the price is right.**

**I forgot to do the thing with the time, date and location last chapter. Sorry 'bout that.**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's Limo**

**7:49 a.m.**

**April 13th**

Massie stepped into her limo, slid in next to Claire and plopped her Michael Kors linen-and-leather bag next to her on her other side. She adjusted her black velvet blazer and turned to Claire. "Okay, I have gossip, but it will have to wait until everyone is in the car." Claire nodded and pulled on the strings on her Old Navy green and white striped hoodie. Massie didn't like how she was wearing two striped Old Navy hoodies two days in a row but said nothing.

Alicia was the next one in the car. She looked over at Massie, puzzled. "Why is it so quiet in here? Put on the radio and get some sound going!" Alicia reached over and clicked on the radio before taking out her compact and redoing her MAC eyeliner.

After Kristen came in the car, Massie told her what she told Claire. When Dylan finally settled herself down in the car, Massie leaned forward a little bit, signaling that she was going to start an important conversation. "Okay, I was on the internet last night, talking to Derrington about the new game, and-"

Kristen interrupted her. "What were you talking about?" She smiled playfully.

"I was going to say!" Massie snapped. Claire knew Massie was going to give Kristen the cold shoulder and be snippy with her until Kristen confessed to kissing Lex. Claire still didn't know what Massie was going to do after that, though.

"As I was saying, Derrington relayed some interesting information to me. It turns out that Fall Out Boy will be coming to play a concert in our town!"

Claire smiled in disbelief. "Here? In Westchester?"

"Duh!" Massie smiled back.

"Where's the concert?" Claire asked quickly.

"Eagle's Landing Stadium," Massie smiled even wider. "And that isn't the best part."

"Well, what is?" Alicia asked.

"I talked to my dad about it, and his company manages that place and everything that goes on inside and around it. And _we _can have backstage passes!"

"Oh my gawd!" Kristen gasped. But then she paused before smiling any more. "Wait, what about the tickets? How much do they cost?"

"I'm taking care of it," Massie replied.

"I'm not going to let you pay for my whole ticket." Kristen crossed her arms.

"You will. These aren't cheap tickets, and we're getting them for practically nothing thanks to my dad's connections."

"Backstage passes? As in meeting the band?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Massie shouted in response.

* * *

**Ana's Limo**

**7:53 a.m.**

**April 13th **

"Backstage passes? As in meeting the band?" Taylor asked Ana hopefully.

"Duh!" she responded. "No one will have connections like my parents, unless they like, manage the stadium where Fall Out Boy are playing,"

Rue picked a hair off of her red cashmere sweater. "At least we finally have something the Pretty Committee doesn't. They'll probably be there, but they won't have tickets like these!" She reached over to where Ana was sitting and grabbed Ana's Bebe leather shoulder bag. "Do you have the tickets with you?"

"No way!" Ana yanked her purse back and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. "Why would I carry it around? Someone would steal it!"

"They'd have to get within two feet of your precious purses first!" Shannon commented, smiling.

"What? A good purse is special to me." Ana replied. She sat back and sighed. "Well, I already know what I'm wearing to the concert. What about you guys?"

"Are you kidding? I'd need hours!" Michelle responded in surprise. "How on earth do you already know?"

"I have this really cute DKNY Jeans purple print velvet top that I've been waiting to pair with a good pair of black jeans and boots. I just haven't had the chance."

"Do you think Massie will be there?" Rue asked her group.

Taylor turned to her and huffed. "Would you stop worrying about her?" She laughed. "How are we supposed to act like normal American girls with you as a leader?"

Rue and the others laughed as well. "I just worry about the future of our group, that's all. So sue me…"

Ana leaned forward and looked Rue in the eye. "You can fret all you want. But on April the twenty-fourth, you are going to wear a killer outfit, go to that concert, and listen to killer music, then meet a killer band and have an overall KILLER time."

"Fine. I promise to not worry, if you stop saying 'killer'." Rue smiled at her.

"Deal!"

Shannon looked at the group. "I can't wait to hear all my favorite songs by F.O.B. live!"

Taylor waved her hands, excited. "I can't wait to meet some stars! And listen to an awesome concert!"

Michelle smiled, with a certain devious look in her eyes. "I can't wait to make my first real date with Josh Hotz a rock concert."

"_I _can't wait to show off awesome clothes and look hot in front of one of the most popular bands right now." Rue put in.

Ana was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, _I _can't wait to see Pete Wentz's cute butt up close!"

Rue laughed out loud. "What is your obsession?"

"You'll have to find out later. We're at school." Ana gathered up her shoulder bag and threw it over her Ann Taylor Loft black trench coat. Rue followed her as she stepped out of the car. Unfortunately for her, the first thing she saw when she stepped out was the Pretty Committee, Massie, Alicia and Dylan sitting on a bench, and Kristen Claire standing by it.

Massie looked up at Rue with contempt in her face. "Nice sweater. Gone colorblind?"

"Nice bag, Massie. Looks like you gathered up a hammock and put your stuff inside," Rue shot back.

"That comment must've taken you a fraction of a brain cell to think of." Alicia said.

"This is great conversation. We'll remember to tell the whole thing to Fall Out Boy when we're hanging with them backstage after their concert." Rue said.

Massie's confident half-smile faded instantly. "Wait, wait, wait…what does that mean?"

Ana smiled wide. "I got my friends and I backstage passes to meet the band. Top that."

"She will. With her own backstage passes." Dylan smiled back.

"Wait…you guys have backstage passes, too?" Massie said with her eyes wide with shock as she looked at Rue and her posse.

Ana turned to Rue. "How is that possible? No one beats my connections!"

"Except my dad, who runs the stadium Fall Out Boy is playing at!" Massie stepped in front of the Beauty Elite.

"So we have to go backstage and meet Fall Out Boy _with you_?" Kristen shouted.

Ana turned and looked at all of the Pretty Committee, then back to her own group. She leaned forward to Rue's ear. "There is _no _way I'm sharing the Pete limelight with _them_!"

"What's the matter? Got a crush?" Alicia smiled evilly. "Oh, I have a great story for Fall Out Boy, and especially Pete Wentz! How about the time you spilled blue paint on your white polo one day by your own clumsiness, then had to walk around in a secondhand Target tee from the lost-and-found for the rest of the day?"

Shannon snickered. "Careful there. The band probably wears Target tees." The Beauty Elite laughed, except for Ana, whose eyes were wide with more disbelief. Rue looked at the rest of the Pretty Committee. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia looked confident standing by Massie. But Claire was off to the side, with her eyes closed and looked like she was praying for the bell to ring. She got her wish, and the sound of the school bell rang through the halls. Massie began leading her group towards one hall, and pushed through the Beauty elite's circle as she went.

* * *

**Looks like The Clique AND the Beauty Elite are going to see FOB. When time comes, that should be good. Ooh, I'm going to get to write the band members talking and stuff...that should be fun.**

**BTW, I don't just make up all of these clothes the girls all wear. These were fashions I got from different magazines, all old April issues, too. Is that obsessive, do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Good point. _But I don't care._**

**Sorry for the slow updates. This story is giving me writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's Room**

**6:53 p.m.**

**April 17th**

Massie looked over her mannequin. After a few seconds, she started undressing it quickly, pulling off the white Bebe shorts and Nanette Lepore multicolored stripe cap sleeve jacket. She stopped for a minute, though, looking at the jacket more closely. _Maybe the jacket would work with jeans or something…_

Kendra opened the already partially opened bedroom door all the way open and led Claire in. "Hey, sweetie, Claire came over just like you asked." Kendra fiddled with the buttons on her white Ralph Lauren polo and before she left, she looked over at the clothes pile Massie was holding. "That's a cute jacket, Massie."

"Thanks," Massie made a mental note. _The jacket is so out._

When Kendra had left and shut the door behind her, Claire sighed while looking at the mannequin. "Why are you picking out your outfit for the concert already? You still have a week." Claire pulled off her puffy black hoodie.

"Only a week? I should pick up the pace." Massie went into her closet and started picking out some more tops and bottoms. "I invited you over here to rate me before the others get here. Bean is a good rater, but she's been doing that all week. She helps me make sure my outfits are cuter than any of the Beauty Elite's." Massie stroked Bean's back as she passed, who barked in response. She turned back to Claire before throwing her clothes on the bed. "Since we don't have a sleepover next week due to the concert, we need to determine our outfits tonight, so we can spend the rest of our week to focus on makeup and hair. I told the others to come over with outfits in mind."

"It wouldn't matter what we're doing, I just needed to get away from Todd for a while." Claire exclaimed. "He, my dad, and Nathan are having a Japanese action movie marathon. And there's only so much 'hi-yaaa!' I can hear before I go crazy." Claire watched Massie rip at her mannequin. "You know, no matter how good your ensemble is, you aren't going to look that good in front of Fall Out Boy if you don't even know their names…"

"I know their names…" Massie began to protest, but trailed off. She pulled a painfully bright blue J. Crew cashmere sweater over her mannequin, and then yanked it off. "Ew, when the hell did I get that?"

"Massie!" Alicia called through the door. "We're here!"

"Oops," Massie mouthed to herself. Then she opened the door and had a guilty smile on her face. "Sorry, I forgot to get the snacks and sleeping bags out or anything. Could you spread out the sleeping bags while I go down and get refreshments?"

"Yeah, but hurry up, I'm thirsty." Dylan went into Massie's closet and began digging around for the gold sleeping bags. Dylan had on a Juicy tee and old black sweatpants. Massie started downstairs and into the kitchen.

While Dylan and Kristen spread out the sleeping bags, Alicia plopped down next to Claire on Massie's bed and took out her PalmPilot and began tapping on it. "Claire, do you have any idea what you're going to wear to the concert?"

For a split second, Claire wondered if she should lie and say she had been planning it for days. But she decided not to. "Nope," she admitted, crossing her legs.

Massie came back in the room holding cases of sugar-free Red Bull and Diet Coke, and a couple of different snack bags in porcelain bowls. "Well, we can help you out there in the clothes department. Just so long as you agree to listen to some of our recommendations."

Claire felt her spirits lift at the thought of wearing Massie's expensive clothes in a perfect ensemble, and showing it off to Cam. "We are going to show our outfits to the boys, right?"

Alicia answered for Massie. "Duh! Josh has to think see me in an outfit hotter than anything that Michelle bee-yotch could think up."

"I still don't have any boy in particular in mind yet…" Dylan said more to herself.

Massie looked slightly exasperated. "We'll go show our outfits off to the boys, but the only thing Derrington cares is me getting him autographs of The Fall Out Boy guys."

"Layne is the same way," Claire commented, smiling. She looked over at Kristen, who seemed deep in thought but was saying nothing. Claire wondered if she was thinking about Lex, but was also thinking about the consequences that might come if she fully revealed her relationship in front of Massie.

Massie also seemed to be waiting for Kristen to say something, but after a moment, moved on and went thumbing through the clothes she took out of the closet. She threw a black leather jacket over the shoulder of her mannequin, then plucked it off again. "My goal is to pretend like the Beauty Elite isn't even there. We have to outshine them completely."

"We can't be mean, though…" Dylan said. "We'll look like bitches."

Kristen sat down at Massie's computer and opened up a search page. "We have to find stuff out about Fall Out Boy before calling ourselves ready to go to the concert." Kristen's aqua eyes scanned the web page. "Whoa. Pete Wentz did a dive into the audience and landed on the concrete."

Massie and the others laughed. Kristen continued reading aloud. "He also ahs a monkey… named Simi…"

"Mental note: monkeys rule!" Massie exclaimed. The Pretty Committee cracked up. But Massie's beeping cell phone interrupted the laughter. Massie glanced at it before answering the text message. "It's Derrington!" she said. She looked at the message he sent her and started tapping away. "He says he's going to the concert."

"Is Cam going?" Claire sat up.

"Duh!"

"What about Josh?" Alicia looked hopeful. Massie typed the question in, then read Derrington's response. She nodded her head to Alicia, and then did a double take at the message.

Alicia looked at Massie strangely. "What? What is it?"

"Uh…nothing. He just spelled something wrong." Massie kept her eyes glued on her Razr.

"Liar," Alicia darted forward, faster than her usual self, and looked at the screen, her brown eyes widening. "Josh is going to the concert with Michelle!" She stood with her mouth open.

Massie bit her lip, thinking of something to say. "Well…you two weren't officially dating yet…"

Alicia's eyes were furious. "But he was officially MINE!"

Dylan stepped towards Alicia and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, after a couple of minutes, he'll probably see what a boring loser she is."

"She shouldn't even have a couple of minutes with him in the first place!" Alicia handed Massie her cell phone and began pacing angrily. "The only reason I didn't go with Josh is because we had backstage passes to meet the band, and we wouldn't be spending much time together!" Alicia's friends patiently listened to her rantings. "So what is she going to do?"

"Maybe she's only going to come backstage to meet the band," Claire suggested, shrugging. "Or maybe Josh has his own backstage pass."

Dylan gave a small chuckle at Claire's suggestion. "How many backstage passes can a band give out for one concert?"

"Look," Massie stepped in front of Alicia before she could pace any more. "Listen to what Dylan said. Josh is going to drop that Michelle girl like a bad habit when you show up at that concert, with a hot outfit and after you make friends with Fall Out Boy."

Alicia crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm going to do more than that. I'll teach that girl to mess with my man. I'll pay her back eventually…with something nasty…"

* * *

**Whoops. No Beauty Elite...ah well. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. More news from the Department of Redundancy Department later.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Starbucks Café, OCD**

**8:03 a.m.**

**Monday, April 20th**

Rue pulled a wrinkle out of the sleeve of her long-sleeve orange Lacoste polo and looked up. Five paper Starbucks cups sat on the table, two-thirds empty, with three out of the five having lip gloss marks on the white plastic top. The hot drinks had become only warm by now.

Shannon was doing her math homework, trying to get it done before her first period class. Ana was tapping away on her Palm Pilot. Michelle was fiddling around with the options on her phone, looking at her photo gallery (now containing multiple pictures of Josh) and testing out the occasional ring tone. Taylor was staring at a copy of the lead in the school play. Rue was doing nothing. And she hated it. She wanted to be occupied. Whether with a gadget or book or conversation, she wished she had something to do.

"Nice fluorescent orange shirt," came a familiar voice from behind.

_Stupid wish._

Rue put on her annoyed face and turned to face Massie, who was wearing a Juicy black cashmere sweater vest with lace trim. The rest of the Pretty Committee accompanied her.

"Nice top. Channeling your inner librarian?" Rue snapped back. Ana and Shannon laughed.

Alicia smiled. "Yes, well, I was just going to ask Michelle if she was channeling the 'seventy year-old' look," Alicia was looking at Michelle.

Michelle glared at Alicia. She crossed her arms over her Ralph Lauren ivory knit poncho. But before she could say anything in response, Rue talked for her.

"Did you come here for anything in specific, or just to give us some of the snappy comebacks and insults you spend hours at night thinking of?" Her dark eyes never left Massie's amber ones.

"No, we just came here to check out any new Frappucino flavors, ponder what to wear for our quadruple-date tonight and the concert on Friday, and make sure we're still the best looking out of our two groups." Massie made a check motion in the air with her finger. "Check!"

"Quadruple-date?" Rue thought that whatever that was sounded like fun, but she made her tone sound as if she thought it was the stupidest-sounding thing in the world.

Alicia was still looking over at Michelle and smiling. "Oh, didn't Josh tell you on your pity-date with him? He's going on a quadruple-date with me tonight. We're going with Massie and Derrington, Claire and Cam, and Kristen and Lex."

Rue gasped at the last part. Lex was going on a date with Kristen? Why didn't he tell her? They were twins! Kristen avoided Rue's eyes.

"And Dylan is sitting home alone?" Ana made a sad face and put her hand on her heart in mock pity. "Aw, that's so sad that she can't find a date."

Dylan didn't miss a beat in responding, and didn't look insulted or sad in the least. "FYI, my mom scored her and me VIP invites to a party in New York City."

On that note, the Pretty Committee began walking away. Rue was furious, at her brother, at Massie, at her lukewarm drink, and temporarily at everything. "Careful Massie, not too many Frappucinos now. If you gain any more weight, Derrington and the rest of the school won't want you any more."

Massie stopped walking. She turned around, her face turning red. "The school won't want me any more than they would someone who smells like coffee!" Massie reached across the Beauty Elite's table and knocked over a lukewarm vanilla soy latte on Rue. Her orange polo was now completely brown on the stomach.

Both girls stomped off in different directions with their friends following. Anger hung in the air with the mingled scents of coffee and various perfumes.

* * *

**I guess we're going to find out how a quadruple date works. I can't say I know.**

**'Kay bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique. Must I _sing_ it?**

**Agh! Slow updates! So sorry! I'm just really writer blocked in this story. And I don't think this chapter is long enough, nor does the date really get involved yet, but I at least want to give you something while I work on the rest of the date.**

**

* * *

**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**7:05 p.m.**

**Monday, April 20th**

Massie adjusted her Frankie B jeans and cream lather blazer to perfection. She redid the green leather Gucci belt and gave her hair one last fluff before heading downstairs to see Claire, hopefully wearing the outfit she suggested.

Claire was clad in her metallic Old Navy flats and her new Levi Strauss velveteen jacket (Massie picked it out from Claire's closet), but was wearing her Old Navy brown cords, much to Massie's dismay.

"Argh! Those are a bad color for the dark blue of the jacket!" Massie said, waving her arms to show how much she disapproved. "I told you to go for your American Eagle jeans! But nooo, you obviously didn't listen." Massie pouted.

"They're _boys_, remember? They don't care about that kind of thing!" Claire defended herself. "You never realize that!"

"Oh, poor, sweet, naïve Claire. Derrington has commented before on what parts of my outfits he likes. He even comments on some things he doesn't like." She took out her latest Glossip Girl flavor, Strawberries and Cream. "I think it's a very respectable thing for him to be so honest."

"I remember that, you didn't speak to him the entire day..."

"Well, _now _I realize it," Massie wrapped her Anna Kula wool patchwork scarf around her neck and stepped out the front doors, with Claire in tow.

"Now, where are we going first?" Claire asked Massie as they stepped in the Range Rover.

"First to Kristen's, then Alicia's, then to the movies." Massie replied, as much to Isaac as to Claire. "Derrington's with Josh at Alicia's."

"Looking forward to having fun tonight?" Isaac asked the girls.

Massie rolled her eyes at Isaac's question, not wanting to talk about her date with him.

Claire was more than happy to talk about it, though. "Yeah! I'm so twitchy from the nervousness! I haven't gotten to see Cam much lately."

"Good for you," Isaac turned back around and started off.

Claire's nervousness showed. In the short ride to Kristen's, Claire had opened the small refrigerator three times, once taking out a diet coke and reading the nutritional information before putting it back, opened her window, closed it again, applied a lathering of a lavender hand lotion, tugged on her bangs a total of seven times, and asked Massie on the position of her jacket.

Just when Claire was about to ask Massie another question, Massie interrupted her. "Kuh-laaaaaiiiiirrre?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need some Ritalin?"

"I'm really sorry about the hyperactivity, I'm just really nervous." Claire waved to Kristen as she climbed into the character with her date, Lex. Once they were securely inside, the car continued to Alicia's house.

"Um, uh, hi! I'm Claire!" Claire stuck her hand towards Lex.

"Hi…" He seemed to look at her warily. He turned his dark eyes to Massie. "So where are we going?"

"Um…" Massie paused. "Alicia's. Then to the movie theater." Massie was grateful when he turned around. His dark features and dark, deep eyes had a strange way of staring. Massie wondered why Kristen liked him; she had never showed an attraction in such dark guys before. Massie though of "opposites attract", and Kristen was bubbly, blond, and bright, but her new pick was just a couple of steps away from Goth. At least Kristen wasn't dressed with a new Gothic style, but was in a cotton and lace peasant top, and this relieved Massie very much.

They sat in silence until they reached Alicia's. The whole car ride over, Massie was trying to figure out ways to stare at Lex without simply turning around and staring at him directly. When they finally reached Alicia's, Cam, Derrington, and Alicia all climbed in. Massie looked out at the seats; in her 'row' was her at the far right, then Claire, Cam, and Lex. On the other row was Derrington, Alicia, Josh, and Kristen. Massie looked at Alicia's outfit, a black blazer over a green satin DKNY top.

"Look, Block! A tie, just for you." Derrington stretched his black tie out for Massie to see. He was wearing a white dress shirt over a black T-shirt with some sort of sporty logo on it, and of course, black jean shorts.

"Oh, I'm getting a text. I bet it's Dylan." Massie took out her cell, and she was right; Dylan was trying to contact her.

"What does she need?" Alicia sounded like she didn't want to be bothered b Dylan on their special quadruple date.

"She's lonely. She says the only person available is Evan Brians and he's got a problem with… how I should I put this… _deodorant_."

Derrington laughed. "He does. It's gross."

After the short round of laughs, silence filled up the car. Massie was eager to make it disappear, but didn't want to seem nervous. "Let's play 'What Would You Rather'! Me first!"

"Great idea!" Alicia gushed, obviously relieved to get out of the awkward quiet.

"Okay, shoot," Derrington leaned forward, eager to hear Massie's challenge.

"Would you rather your cell phone ringtone be set to Airhorn or Vacuum?"

Derrington made a face. "Harsh… uh… airhorn."

"Airhorn!" Kristen agreed.

"Same!" Cam and Lex agreed at the same time.

"Ditto," Claire said.

"I'll go with vacuum. No one else has, I guess." Alicia said.

"Okay…" Cam took a turn. "Would you rather laugh and make the sound of shaking those Boggle letter cubes, or have mood lips that change color according to your mood?"

"Mood lips, because I could always wear really heavy lipstick." Alicia said.

"Oh yeah, totally." Kristen agreed. Massie nodded in agreement.

"I'm not into makeup for guys… the second one." Derrington replied.

"Oh yeah, me too." Josh responded. Alicia looked over at his lips, obviously thinking that he already looked like he used gloss.

"I think the mood lips sound pretty cool, actually." Lex commented.

"Yeah, kinda…" Claire trailed off. She took a bottle of seltzer out of the mini-fridge and started gulping.

Lex looked at the fellow occupants of the car. "Would you rather melon-ball your left eye out or drive two spikes into your kneecaps with a sledgehammer?"

Claire choked on her water. "Excuse me?" She choked.

Kristen narrowed her eyes and put her hand to her chin, thinking it over. "Um… I'd go with the spikes… because your legs will probably eventually heal from that. And you can't, you know, grow back an eye!"

Derrington, Josh, and Cam all smiled. Derrington was next to speak. "I agree with Kristen. She's right about that…"

"Well, you'll still have your other eye," Josh put forth.

"And what if your legs don't heal? We're talking spikes _through_ the kneecap here!" Cam mentioned enthusiastically.

Alicia looked near puking. Massie stared at the boys in horror. Claire was used to this kind of talk from her brother and his friend Tiny Nathan, but she guzzled her bubbly water to avoid answering.

Massie swallowed and refused to look like a prissy little girl in front of Derrington. "I'd go with melon-balling the eye. A good flip hairdo can cover up the eye, and I wouldn't want to ruin my legs." Massie half-smiled and crossed her legs.

Derrington tilted his head back and laughed. "We sure wouldn't!"

"How about that, we're at the theater!" Alicia squeaked. "Let's go get the tickets at those little automated machines they have now!" Alicia grabbed Josh's gray blazer sleeve and yanked. "Come on! Let's gooo!" He smiled and followed her.

When they were all out of the car, Kristen quickly grabbed Massie and pulled her to the other side of the Range Rover. "I need to talk to you,"

"Why now? Everyone else is getting tickets," Massie crossed her arms in the cold.

"I can tell you don't approve of my boyfriend," Kristen said, her aqua eye unreadable.

Massie opened her mouth to speak, but paused for a minute to get her wording right. "He's different, that's for sure." She paused again to take a deep breath. "I'm not _disapproving_, I'm just… _surprised_ is all! He's just so… not like you and-"

"Well, I think you should respect my choices for once, Massie!" Kristen was standing up to Massie, but was clearly a little shaky. "You never seem to approve, and I'm sick of it!"

"Will you let me talk?!" Massie snapped. "I don't disapprove! Listen, Kristen, if there was ever a time for us to be closer than ever, it is _now_! We are not going to let those stupid little female dogs in the Beauty Elite take our number one spot in the school! I don't care if we have to toss them in the garbage, or toss them off a stage, but they are going down!" Massie paused once again. "We can't do that if we don't trust each other! Are you with me or not? By the way I think your boyfriend's dark hair accents your blonde hair."

Kristen laughed at the last comment. "Yeah… sorry I got pissed and all… I was just really worried you wouldn't approve, and it made me nervous."

Massie stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh… do you actually like that stuff with the spikes and the eyes? Because that was seriously freaking me out…"

"Isn't he adorable? He has a black trenchcoat, you know! Let's go buy tickets!" Kristen bounced off.

Massie stared at her go for a minute, open-mouthed in surprise. She shook her head slowly, applied another coat of Glossip Girl, and smoothed her hair. "Uhhh, whatever."

* * *

**By the way, I have to give credit where credit is due somewhere else... I took the "What Would You Rather" ideas from a book I'm borrowing from a friend (a book just of "What Would You Rather", actually. It's quite fun.)**

**I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. London beckoned songs about money written by machines.**

**Well, this chapter took me longer than it should have.

* * *

**

**Westchester **

**Westchester Regal 18 Theater**

**7: 35 P.M.**

**Monday April 20th **

"Now, what are we going to see?" Massie asked the group.

Cam read the times off the lit-up screen. "There's _300_ at a 7:40 showing, _Wild Hogs_ at 7:40, _Premonition_ at 7:55, _Dead Silence_ at 8:00…"

"Let's see 300!" Derrington blurted.

"No way!" Massie protested. "That looks boring."

"Boring, Block?" Derrington smiled. "It's got tons of action and violence, it's based on this awesome graphic novel, it's half animated…"

"Boring for _us_," Alicia supported Massie.

"Ghost Rider at 8:00…" Cam continued.

"That movie's all special effects!" Alicia responded.

"Reno 911!: Miami at 7:50…"

"I'm willing to see that!" Massie said. A comedy would eliminate any feelings of awkwardness.

"Me, too!" Alicia said.

"I've been dying to see that," Derrington said thoughtfully.

Claire sighed. "It's rated R. We can't get in."

Massie huffed. "I should have brought Isaac in to buy our tickets!"

"Hey, Epic Movie's rated PG-13!" Kristen pointed out. "Let's see that! There's a showing at 8:10."

"What are we supposed to do for a half-hour?" Lex asked her.

"Walk around the plaza?" Claire suggested.

"Eat something?" Josh suggested.

"Shop?" Alicia asked hopefully, her question mainly directed toward Massie.

"Wait! We have to vote on a movie!" Massie held up her palm. "It's either 300 or Epic Movie. All for 300, say aye!"

"Aye!" Derrington said, thrusting his hand into the air.

"Aye," Lex agreed.

Massie waited a moment for any others to agree. "Well, then we're seeing Epic Movie!"

"What do we do until the movie?" Lex asked Massie.

"We can go shopping or we can get some real food," Massie responded, taking out her lip gloss to reapply it so she could avoid looking into his dark eyes.

"I vote real food!" Derrington shouted, ignoring the disapproving stares from a young yet wealthy-looking couple.

"Me too," Claire added.

"Food food food!" Derrington continued chanting.

"Food is good," Cam agreed.

"Alright! Alright!" Massie giggled and held up her palms in mock defeat. "Real food it is!"

* * *

"This is so not what I meant by real food," Massie whispered to Alicia, who was too disgusted to answer. Massie contorted her face as the boys and Claire read eagerly off the McDonald's menu. Massie knew French fries were one of her secret weaknesses. But the McDonald's menu, to her, might as well have been reading 'Calories', 'More Calories', 'Calories with Fat', and 'Chicken-flavored Calories'. 

"They have salads," Kristen said, trying to sound optimistic.

"There are more calories in one of those salads than in my whole mini-fridge in my room," Alicia sounded near puking.

"I'll have one double cheeseburger with no onions," Derrington said to the unhappy-looking clerk.

"I'll have what he's having, with extra onions," Josh said. Alicia grimaced.

"I'll have what he's having, with a regular amount of onions, but no mustard." Cam said.

Claire smiled. "No way! That's what I always order, Cam!" Cam smiled back.

"A girl orders a cheeseburger! Hallelujah!" Derrington high-fived Claire.

A competitive streak suddenly overtook Massie. She would not allow Claire to get high-fived by her boyfriend (if she wanted one, she could go to her own BF!). "I'll have a regular cheeseburger with no pickles and a _large_ fries," Massie said courageously. Alicia gasped and Massie could see her and Kristen's shocked looks out of the corner of her amber eye.

"I refuse to be beaten! I'll take large fries, too!" Derrington crossed his arms.

Alicia giggled nervously. "I don't have that kind of courage. I'll just go with the chicken selects, thanks, and a small fries," she relayed to the clerk, who was looking more and more tired with every number she tacked into the register.

"I'll have what they're having, with medium fries" Lex said.

"Wuss," Derrington smiled wider and punched Lex's arm.

The clerk took out eight medium cups for drinks. Massie watched the others get their drinks and waited for the Diet Coke to be available after Kristen and Alicia were done. Massie made a face when Claire combined three different types of soda.

They took a seat at the largest booth, and Massie got ketchup first to avoid starting her food, in order to watch how the others ate.

The boys ate like… boys. But Massie could tell that they were trying not to be totally rude in front of their girlfriends. Alicia and Kristen ate reluctantly, as if they were counting every calorie with every bite. Claire ate like the boys.

Meanwhile, Massie looked down at her food. It felt like years since she had a fry. It probably had been.

"What's wrong, Block? Don't like the looks of your food?" Derrington asked. "Because if not, I'll take your fries."

Massie smiled. "I hope you like the looks of my fries like this!" Taking her cue from Dylan's usual actions, Massie chewed up three French fries at once and opened her mouth, invoking a laughing "Ew!" from all the boys and Claire and a legitimately grossed out "EW," from Alicia and Kristen.

After that, everyone got back to their joking, laughing, and eating, and Massie looked back down at her caloriffic food. She widened her eyes at the amount of fries and the burger she had left. It was going to be a long 'dinner', and a long weekend in the gym.

* * *

**But I, sadly, fall prey to fast food.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique". Pfft, I say! Pfft!**

**

* * *

**

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Lunchroom**

**12:00 P.M.**

**Thursday, April 20****th**

"Oh my god, Ana, is it true your parents work for Pete Wentz?" The overly perky Alexia Rodriguez came up to the Beauty Elite's table, the table almost in the middle of the cafeteria. She wiggled her animal print bag. "And you guys were like, invited by them to come backstage? That's sooo cooollll!"

"Absolutely," Ana didn't bother to look up from her text message conversation. She adjusted the black military style cropped jacket over her gray turtleneck. "The backstage passes are sitting at my home, as we speak."

The butt-kisser walked away. Shannon rolled her eyes. "Fifth one this week."

"UGH, no, not another one!" Rue turned away as Kori Geldman came their way.

Taylor was the only one who acknowledged Kori. Before Kori could say anything, Taylor interrupted her. "OMG! Kori! Did you straighten your hair?"

Kori smiled, and slouched a little less. "No, I just-"

"Then it's natural? Awesome! We have to discuss something, so see ya later, okay? And congrats on your uncle's wedding! What are you wearing?"

Kori thought for a minute. "I was thinking this dress I saw in the mall that was on sale-"

"Cool! See ya!" Taylor turned away. Like a switch, she turned her bleached-white smile back into a frown. "That was really easy but incredibly annoying."

"You're a lot better than Claire Lyons," Michelle commented, picking a single crumb off of her lavender Oxford. "Have you seen the preview for it? That girl overacts more than the Sprouse twins."

Rue leaned in to the center of the table and the rest of the girls followed her lead. "We want to win this battle of the best, right?"

"Damn straight!" Shannon blurted, crossing her arms.

"Then from now on, don't be afraid to take the initiative." Rue said.

Ana crinkled her thin brown eyebrows. "What? Take the initiative?"

"Before they come to pick on us, pick on them. And eventually we'll pick them off."

Taylor snickered. "Say pick again,"

"Pick," Shannon smiled.

Taylor giggled so hard she had to cover her nose and mouth with her hands.

Proper Michelle rolled her eyes at the more playful two of the group. Ana and Rue exchanged a look, like the two always did when Shannon and Taylor engaged in 'boy humor'.

"So we do pick them off… today or tomorrow?" Taylor smiled again when she said 'pick'.

"I still think we should dismantle them from the inside out." Rue stated. "Michelle? How's your plan working?"

Michelle pouted and flicked a lock of thick, dark, tightly-braided hair out of her face. "How much longer do I have to pretend to try to date Josh Hotz? He may be my type, but I never realized how BORING my type could be after a week."

"Later, I'll tell you what to do for tomorrow." Rue said.

"I have an idea!" Shannon said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"How about I try to pretend to get Lex? Then Kristen will fall apart after she finally found and quickly lost 'true love'."

"What?! No!" Rue spread her arms out in surprise. She didn't care (yet) if Michelle quickly broke up with Josh, who Rue barely knew, and hurt his ego a bit. But her own brother? "You're forgetting that's my brother!"

Shannon looked quickly to the side, then back to Rue. "Come on, please? Let me go for it! It'll destroy Kristen. Totally."

"The answer is no!" The alpha girl responded, this time louder.

Shannon put her hands on the table. "That's not the only reason, okay?! I actually… do want to be with him."

"Oh, oh. Ohhh. Okay." Rue shrugged. "Fine, be my guest. But you probably aren't going to get him to break up with her so soon."

"Hmph. We'll see about that. I'll just play dirty…"

Rue didn't look up. So long as this didn't interfere with her brother's mental health directly, she couldn't care less.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Steps**

**3:30 P. M.**

**Thursday, April 20****th**

"Does this look like a happy face?" Massie pointed at her blemish-free face, the corners of her mouth turned down as well as her eyebrows.

"No," Dylan said, looking at the ground like a nine year-old getting scolded.

"Exactly," Massie said. "We have all (we're all equally responsible) seriously slacked off in picking out the perfect outfits for tomorrow's concert. We need to-"

"The mall!" Alicia suggested loudly. "We really need to go to the mall!"

"Alica?" Massie crossed her arms.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look like split ends?"

"Nope," Alicia answered, looking at Massie's split end-free brunette bob.

"Then why are you cutting me off?"

The Pretty Committee stared at her blankly.

"Dang! See? Look how stressed I am!" Massie finger-combed her hair. "I can't think of any good lines!"

"Look, relax, okay?" Dylan said. "We'll just go to the mall and get something right now. No big deal!" Dylan smiled. "Our teachers picked a good day to totally go easy on us with homework!"

"Part of the reason why I'm stressed is because Isaac is sick. My mom is coming to pick me up." She shook her head. "She's going to insist on shopping with us!"

Alicia widened her pink-glossed lips. "We can't get anything fabulously punky with your mom around!"

"I know," Massie said through her teeth.

The other girls on the steps had left already. That left the Pretty Committee and the new group arriving at the steps, the Beauty Elite.

"Your driver forget about you?" Rue redid the loose bun in her hair.

"I was going to ask Ana the same thing. Is her limo too busy getting autographed by Jessica Simpson?" Massie said back without looking up from her compact. But she saw over it that her mother had arrived and she had no more time to think of mean comebacks to the Beauty Elite.

Massie walked away without saying another word to them. She got into her Range Rover and her mother greeted them with her professionally bleached teeth. "Hi, girls!"  
"Hey, Mrs. Block!" Alicia greeted back. "What's up?" She adjusted the strap on her Ralph Lauren light blue silk cami.

"Oh, you know about Isaac, so I'm giving you all a ride!"

"We need to go to the mall to get outfits for the concert tomorrow," Massie responded, slightly annoyed by her mother's overly sweet tone.

"Okay! Buckle up!"

They all obeyed. The girls spent the rest of the car ride in awkwardness with Kendra, and Massie turned around to talk to Claire.

"Claire, you're a movie star, right?"

"Yyyeah, kind of…" Claire readied herself for a jab.

"Then you can make us be friends with Fall Out Boy!" Kristen interrupted Massie and smiled at Claire.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Massie agreed.

Claire sighed and pictured it in her head. Of course, she would make great friends with them, she and the Pretty Committee would hit it off with the rock band immediately. If things were going really well, they might even help the bands record a single or sing background at their concerts. Or they could just hang around the tour bus and all be friends. But then, just when Claire was thinking her life was perfect and she and the Pretty Committee was friends with rock stars, they would pull her aside. _Oh, you thought we were RBFFs _(real BFFs)_? No, we're just IPRBFFs _(In-Public Rocker BFFS)_. Don't worry, you can keep the autographs…_

"Kuh-laire?" Massie awoke Claire from her thoughts. She couldn't stand to see Claire slide down in her seat anymore. "Are you having an episode?"

"No…" Claire nervously answered.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**7:20 P.M.**

**Thursday, April 20****th**

"Our first model is Alicia Rivera!" Massie talked into her white hairbrush, as Alicia stepped out of Massie's walk-in closet and struck a pose with her hands on her hips.

Massie stepped over to Alicia's outfit to get a closer look. "She is wearing a navy BCBG cashmere military coat over a blue satin halter top and Chip & Pepper Syd Jeans (light wash). Guess brown studded suede stilettos top it off. Congratulations, Alicia: You will make the Fall Out Boys swoon, due to the fact that you are a nine-point-five."

Dylan scurried over to the closet to change and be the next to model. After a minute, she came out and froze in a disco dancing position, making Kristen cackle.

Massie gave it a once-over. "Dylan Marvil is looking ready to 'dance, dance' in a peach-colored silk floral Forever 21 dress over Antik skinny jeans and black fishnet sleeves (from her sister's Halloween outfit). Congratulations, Dylan: you are a nine-point-five."

"Holla!" Dylan went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"Next up is Kristen Gregory!" Massie nodded to Kristen, who had changed when Dylan was modeling. "Kristen is looking rock-cute in a black-and-white striped cashmere sweater and Tommy black jean shorts. I would also like to add how her Estee Lauder lipstick in 'Rose Nectar' brings out the aqua in her eyes (no, seriously, Kris, you HAVE to wear that tomorrow night). Congratulations, Kristen: you are a nine-point-six!"

Alicia's mouth dropped. "How come she scored higher?"

"I dunno… actually, hers is a little more rockish. That's why." Massie replied.

Alicia pouted. Kristen stuck her tongue out.

Then silence for ten seconds. Massie turned to Claire. "Claaaaiiiirrre, do you own a restaurant?"

"No," Claire bit her thumbnail.

"Then, why are you making us wait? Go change."

"I can just do it tomorrow. We were going to go online and do some-"

"Change!" Massie interrupted.

Claire sighed and walked over. After taking a total of two-and-a-half minutes to change, inducing a total of four sighs, one "yeesh", one "Kuh-laire, hurry up!" and two "Ho-hums", Claire emerged.

"And Claire Lyons is wearing a black tank over the black Armani Exchange jeans (borrowed from my closet). She also has pink skull print Vans (borrowed from her friend Layne) and Coach multi-colored scarf to balance out all the black. Altogether, she is looking like a total nine-point-six."

"WOW!" Claire had never scored that high before. "Thanks!" She paused and her expression changed. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Massie furrowed her waxed brows. "Do you not want me to be?"

"No! No! It's just that…" Claire paused again, as if wondering if it was worth it to say what was on her mind. "I'm used to you… threatening to kick me out of TPC after a good couple of weeks lately…"

Massie sighed. "I'm being so nice because we can't let that little knockoff clique get the better of us!"

Kristen looked up at Massie from the ground by the bad, where she had been sitting cross-legged in pair of Massie's old white silk pajamas. "Well… we'd like it to be this way from now on… like, after we send Rue and her army spiraling down."

They all looked at Massie expectantly. Massie could see from their eyes that everyone agreed with Kristen. Massie hadn't given a single one of them a good put-down in seven or so days. Usually Massie would check herself into a mental ward for this, but it looked like the Pretty Committee was enjoying this.

Massie sighed again. She might as well be honest. "I think… we're being so nice to each other… just because I've wanted us this tight-knit specifically for this challenge. I think we might, you know, automatically revert to the jokes and teasing without noticing… you know?"

The others nodded. Massie ran her fingers through brunette bob and sighed yet another time. It was obvious her friends were disappointed. "Uh… yeah, okay, who wants to rate me?"

"I do!" Alicia sprung back to life. She grabbed the brush as Massie changed.

Massie came out. "I am wearing a purple cashmere scarf around my neck, and it hangs over my Guess silk black camisole. I also have an Iisli short, gray, pleated skirt over super-skinny gray jeans tucked into black calf-length boots, and my bat-shaped black belt buckle completes it."

Alicia took the brush away from her mouth. "Isn't the belt a bit much…?"

"It's Clandestine!" Massie said.

Alicia stared.

"Pete Wentz's clothing line…?"

"OH! Duh!" Alicia hit her forehead. "Your outfit is so rock and just for the belt, you get a nine-point-nine."

"Why not a ten?!"

"You can only get a ten in formalwear."

Massie shrugged. "Who made up THAT rule?!"

"Claire."

Massie looked at Claire. "Huh. Well, more power to you, Claire."

With that, Massie left downstairs to get more Diet Coke, and Dylan followed. Alicia turned on the TV to E!, Kristen plopped down on her sleeping bag next to Alicia, and Claire enjoyed the surge of power from her fingertips to her toes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eagle's Landing Stadium**

**Backroom**

**7:57 P.M.**

**Friday, April 21****st**

Massie made sure to be the first one in the dank room. Then she recoiled. "Eek! It smells like dudes in here!"

Rue, next to enter, rolled her eyes. "Fancy that! There WERE dudes in here! Makes you wonder!" She looked up at the lights with her dark chocolate-colored eyes, in mock deep thought.

Massie rolled her eyes as well. "FYI, sarcasm does NOT make a clever quip," She turned around to face her loyal band. "So what should we do while waiting for the show to start?" Massie tugged on either end of her lavender cashmere scarf.

"Let's look for souvenirs!" Alicia clapped.

"Behind the couch!" Kristen said, pointing to the oversized black leather couch. She darted over to it and Alicia followed, scuffing her feet in an almost-run on the cold cement floor.

"That manager-assitant-whatever type lady said we could get a drink from the fridge or watch TV," Ana mentioned to the Beauty Elite. She and Michelle opened the mini-fridge.

"There's no diet soda in here!" Michelle said in a panicked voice. She took out a normal Dr. Pepper and stared at it for a minute before finally cracking it open. She raised it to her full lips, paused, and then took a sip. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Ohhh. It must've been over a year since I've had any drink with corn syrup. Heaven!" After watching her, curious, Ana took out her own soda.

"I got something!" Kristen declared excitedly. She came out from behind the couch where half of her athletic frame was lodged. "Let's see…" She smiled and slowly removed her hand and prize. "It's…" Her smile disappeared. "A towel? EW! It's still wet!" Kristen whipped it across the room.

"What were you looking for?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know! A scarf or something…"

"Nice aim, Kristen." Rue said loudly. She removed the towel from her head, putting a few dark hairs out of place.

The Pretty Committee exchanged looks and stared at each other for a moment, then cracked up. But Kristen had to suddenly duck to avoid the balled-up towel flying at her. "Sheesh, Need some anger management?" When she straightened back up, she also had to readjust the black-and-white striped cashmere sweater drooping off one shoulder.

"NO, I think you need some attitude adjustment!" Rue snapped.

"You need to chill!" Massie replied for Kristen. "It was JUST a TOWEL. Go wash your face if you're so freaked!"

"It isn't the towel!" Rue crossed her arms over her short-sleeved green satin DKNY top and looked Massie in the eye.

Massie was the next to talk. She clearly got her rival's drift. "If you think for one more second that we're EVER letting you take over our spot in school, you're dead wrong!" Massie had grown angry and wild.

"Wake up and smell the chai!" Rue snapped her fingers. "It's already happened! I don't see many people coming to tell you how pretty you are during lunch or for advice! They look to US as their leaders now!"

"CORRECTION!" Massie's teeth were bared. "They looked to you as cheap replacements of us! _Knockoffs_!"

Rue got angrier. "Cheap replacements, eh? At least they LIKE us! We don't need to constantly be bitches to everyone around us! And we-"

"That just shows you have to kiss ass to your own fans! Face the facts, Rue…" Massie paused and talked slower. "You are us with petty decorations." She crossed her arms. "You came second. People only liked you because you remind them of us… with decorations." A half smile broke ascross Massie's face. "It's like… we are Fall Out Boy. You're Panic! At the Disco. Except, ahb-viously, WE don't like _you_." She spoke slow and with purpose. "I hope you enjoyed spending time on the A-List. Because you're not going to do it again."

Furious and shocked, Rue stood with her mouth open. She couldn't think of anything to say. But she frantically searched her mind for something, anything to wipe that smug, righteous half-smile off Massie's face and redeem herself as alpha.

Without thinking twice, Rue reached into her pocket and whipped out her cell phone. She powered her arm with her anger, pulled her arm back and tossed it, hard and full of force.

Massie gasped and ducked at the last second. The cell phone wasn't in the air too long, though. It did hit something, just not its intended target.

_THWACK!_

"OW! What'd you do that for?!" A man's voice came from behind Massie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Clique". I sing the blues and swallow them, too.**

**Just got the new book! Lisi Harrison sure knows how to whip up one hell of a surprise ending. **

**Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**Eagle's Landing Stadium**

**Backroom**

**8:19 P.M.**

**Friday, April 21st**

All girls turned to see the famed bassist-frontman Pete Wentz rubbing his left eyebrow. "Damn! That hurt!

Massie smiled at an extremely shocked Rue before dashing over to the ailing Pete. "Ehmagawd! Let me apologize for her! She's SUCH a SPAZ sometimes… or all the time. Maybe you should put ice on that." Massie proceeded to do something that brought on six different gasps (exact sources unknown) and reached up to the rock star's injury, trying not to think about the fact that she didn't have to reach up that far.

The second Massie's finger reached touchdown, he turned away to face the other girls. "I've had worse. Thanks, though. I just came in here to say that the show is being delayed a bit for 'technical difficulties', AKA a roadie dropped a speaker. Sorry." He tugged on the bottom of his blue-and-green striped hoodie. "So, you can watch TV or something, I guess." With that, he left, leaving the girls speechless.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an onslaught of giggles rose. Dylan first spoke to Massie. "Ehmagawd times three hundred fifty nine! YOU TOUCHED HIS FACE."

Massie was looking off in the distance with her fists on her hips. "Yup."

"What'd it feel like?" Alicia giggled.

"An eyebrow," Massie shrugged.

"Were you nervous?" Shannon asked. The Beauty Elite had crowded around Massie but no one seemed to notice.

"Nope. I just went with my instincts."

"Does he smell like 'Axe'?" Taylor asked.

"No. I didn't smell him."

"Did you-" Rue was about to ask Massie a question, but her smile faded and she stepped away. And just like that, the rest of the Beauty Elite followed.

And just like before, everyone did their own separate thing. Dylan grabbed a fistful of M&Ms from a bowl (which, Massie made a mental note of, had no discrimination of colors). Ana texted with rapid speed, looking slightly teed as she did. Michelle helped herself to a second Dr. Pepper. Claire sat on the couch and turned on the little black TV on the counter. Kristen sat on the leg of the couch, not paying attention to the television. Shannon and Taylor were looking at multiple posters of unknown bands Massie could not care less about if she tried.

Bored with the awkwardness and loud silence, Massie took out her Razr and the rest of the Pretty Committee followed.

**ALICIA: Why is it so quiet all of the sudden?**

**MASSIE: Because we've reached a lull.**

**DYLAN: A lull?**

**MASSIE: NM**

**CLAIRE: When's the show starting **

**KRISTEN: Apparently after either the dropped speaker gets fixed or the incompetent roadie gets fired.**

**DYLAN: LOL**

"Excuse me, I have to meet someone," Michelle got up to leave and put the rest of her soda on the counter.

"Instead of the band?" Kristen asked, raising a dark blond eyebrow.

"We do that AFTER the show!" Michelle rolled her dark eyes. "I'm sure you'll be able to see me from the angle you have backstage."

Alicia glared at her and turned back to her cell phone.

**ALICIA: That girl better not be going to see Josh!**

**MASSIE: Claire? Care to contribute?**

**DYLAN: Earth to Claire. Come in, Claire Bear. Over.**

**KRISTEN: Ksshkt**

**DYLAN: LOL**

**ALICIA: …**

**MASSIE: We're waiting on you, Claire.**

**CLAIRE: Sorry! Was watching TV**

**MASSIE: You and your TV…**

**ALICIA: Yeah, RLY**

**CLAIRE: Did you know that Tony Hawk co-produced an animated movie?**

**KRISTEN: Oh goody! I love useless trivia! **

**CLAIRE: (:**

**MASSIE: Moving on…**

**KRISTEN: Is it any good?**

**MASSIE???**

**KRISTEN: Not U, Claire**

**CLAIRE: Uh, kinda, there R carnies**

**ALICIA: Ew.**

**MASSIE: SHUT UP ABOUT THE MOVIE ALREADY!**

**KRISTEN: Sry**

**ALICIA: Sry**

**CLAIRE: Sry**

**MASSIE: You should be. (: But forgiven.**

**DYLAN: Someone's at the door.**

There was a slight shift in movement as every girl in the room took the second they had to straighten out their hair and pull out any wedgies.

When the door opened, Massie automatically stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Massie!"

The woman stared at her. "Hi, Massie. I'm Chris. I'm on this tour to make sure the guys on the tour don't die of malnutrition and pure disorganization."

"Great," Massie forced a smile. "So uh, where's, uh, Pete and… the others?" Massie instantly wanted to kick her own perky butt with her black riding boots. Why, oh why, had she not done ANY research on the band at all to the point where she didn't know the names of anyone but Pete?

"Getting ready. The concert is in a few minutes. Just thought you'd like to know." She left.

Massie wasted no time in whipping around to face Alicia. "Leesh! Hurry! What's the names of the rest of the band?!"

Alicia widened her almond-shaped eyes in a new fear. "Ehmagawd! I thought you knew!"

"Dylan?!" Massie faced Dylan.

"Uh, I think my mom interviewed them once… or something. I can narrow it down for you…" She looked up in thought.

"Thank gawd! Please do!"

"Uh… I think the lead singer's name is Rick…" A pause. "Or maybe it's not…"

"Thanks a lot, Dylan. It's either Rick or it isn't. That narrows it down to every name possible in the entire world."

Dylan shrugged.

"Kristen?" Massie was desperate. "Puh-lease have some info. I'll look like an LBR Pete Wentz fangirl if I don't know the others' names."

Ana laughed.

"You know their names!" Massie got excited and darted over to Ana. "Tell me!"

"Give two reasons why!" Ana said, smiling. Rue laughed, barely able to contain herself.

"Two? Okay… I'll crush you, aaannnd… I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"Two minutes until the show!" Someone with a deep voice yelled, walking past their door. Massie assumed that he wasn't talking to them, because someone else responded.

Ana spoke quickly. "Negotiate with Rue and I'll tell you their names." She said like a true beta.

Massie turned to Rue and spoke at the speed of the symptoms announcer on a prescription drug commercial. "Look, I'm sick of the fighting. I'll make you a deal. Stop trying to get our Top Spot, and I won't instantly oust you from the school. You can be upper B-List."

"What about if you leave again?"

"WHY WOULD WE LEAVE AGAIN?!"

"Dunno."

"Fine. If we leave, you're in. But keep in mind there's always the option it will always be temporary."

"Deal." The alphas locked pinkies. Rue's head was dizzy at how drastically her social life changed in the course of a minute or so. "Go to Ana for enough info. I only got names."

Ana mimicked the same speed Massie's voice was. "Lead singer: Patrick. He always has a hat. Often wears glasses. Conversation pieces: Tell him how adorable or talented he is. Continue insisting when he inevitably shuts you down to his low self-esteem. Or talk to him about his voice. I mean how good it is. Don't talk to him about his double chin. It's just rude."

The sound of a crowd cheering echoed through Massie's ears, followed by the sound of someone shouting in the microphone (Pete?) and inducing even louder cheers.

Claire started to go towards the door, but Massie grabbed her arm. "Wait! This is important information!"

"But, the show-" Claire began.

"You don't want to look like your life exists solely in the pages of _J-14_, do you?"

Claire stiffened at the thought. "No!"

"Then listen to who's who!"

"Hey!" The door opened and another roadie, this time a strangely tall man, began to guide the girls out. "Didn't you hear? The show started!"

"What?! Give us a-" But it was too late. Massie was pushed out and suddenly she was watching a rock show from the side of the stage.

"This is SO cool!" Claire shouted over the loud beat.

"I know!" Kristen and Claire held hands and jumped to the music. It wasn't Fall Out Boy playing, it was some rock band no one in the Pretty Committee knew (or cared about right now).

"Where's Michelle?" Shannon scoped the crowd.

"Where's Josh?" Alicia stomped her foot.

"Oh! I see her!" Taylor pointed. "There she-" Her face changed and she dropped her finger. "Uh, wait… I lost her… damn, there's like, no rhyme or reason to seating arrangements in the crowd!"

Alicia looked at Taylor suspiciously, her almond-shaped eyes narrowing. She looked over to where Taylor was pointing before, and sure enough, Michelle hadn't gotten lost in the crowd. And neither had Josh Hotz.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" Alicia shouted in rage, looking nearly ready to turn cannibalistic. "And not just normal kissing either! TONGUE SPELUNKING!"

Her last shout caused a band member to look her way and get distracted for a second before turning back to his guitar. Alicia gasped and covered her mouth. "Oops,"

Ana turned to Massie one last time. "The guitarist is Joe and the drummer is Andy! You'll see 'em when Fall Out Boy comes out. Have fun!" She left Massie for her group.

"WAIT!" Massie and Alicia were the only ones not moving around to the music. Alicia was too busy seething with fury and a taste for vengeance and Massie was too busy thinking about what she was supposed to talk about to anyone in the band besides Pete. She made a quick list in her head of possible conversation starters developed from pictures she had seen from magazines to evalute...

_I hear you're the drummer._

_Wow, your hair is long._

_I love your tattoos. You sure do have a lot of them._

_So… shirts going out of style?_

_Wow, you sure do sweat a lot._

And for the other…

_I hear you're the guitarist._

_I like your semi-afro._

_Shave much?_

_Sooo… you're the tallest?_

Evaluation time… they were all horrible. Massie would just have to make sure she kept her attention on the lead singer and bassist for now.

* * *

**Eagle's Landing Stadium**

**Stage side**

**8:50 P.M.**

**Friday, April 21st**

After what seemed like half an hour or more to Claire, the more familiar faces of Fall Out Boy entered the stage… a welcome change to the completely unrecognized face of bands that were more like openers. Claire and the others had been dancing (except Alicia, who had been scowling) the entire time, but they weren't tired yet.

Alicia stomped her foot again. "That girl has not left Josh's side at all! It makes me want to barf!"

"Gawd, Leesh, calm down. Just get Josh back later!" Dylan shouted over the music.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO! She totally invaded on my territory!"

"Were you even _going out-type_ going out with Josh?" Kristen asked.

"NO, but I claimed him!" Alicia insisted.

"He sounds like a dog toy," Massie giggled.

"He's certainly caught in one bad tug-of-war game!" Claire said, earning a high-five from Massie (Claire knew it wasn't all that clever, but she never said stuff, so it sort of counted twice).

"But she's just dangling Josh in front of you!" Massie replied. "How long do you think it will take her to drop him if you act like you don't care? Stop scowling!"

Alicia stomped her foot again. Her behavior seemed odd to Claire, considering Alicia was the one who usually didn't have so much of a problem with boys. "Puh-lease! Me? Taking HER sloppy seconds? Uh-uh. Either I steal him or it's no deal."

Massie shrugged in a 'makes-sense' kind of way.

"Well, look. We have backstage passes to meet Fall Out Boy!" Claire enforced to Alicia, facing her and pausing in her dancing. "Just try to have fun!"

Alicia stared back at her blankly. She shrugged and smiled. "I guess so... you're right..." With one last glance at Michelle and Josh, who were getting lost in the crowd, Alicia tossed her black mane over her shoulder and let an devilish grin make its way onto her face. "I'll have fun."

* * *

**Eagle's Landing Stadium**

**Backroom**

**9:45 P.M.**

**Friday, April 21st**

Massie's mind was racing with emotions and thoughts... and nothing was winning. Should she be happy she was about to meet celebrities? Nervous about it? Angry that she was doing it with The Beauty Elite? (Again with wondering about happy) Happy that said Beauty Elite shouldn't be a problem anymore?

But she had no time to think about her own thoughts... especially not with nail-bitten hands tugging at her arm.

"Massie!"

"WHAT?" Massie couldn't help but snap. She should be finger-sweeping her bangs to perfection, not playing 'Dear Abby' with Claire.

"What should I do when they come out?"

"Compliment them on their hair,"

"No, seriously!" She stomped her foot... making Massie realize that was the umpteenth time anyone had stomped their feet in the last hour. "Shake hands? Say hi? Mention the movie? Drop a name?"

"Follow my lead," Massie answered, turning to face Claire.

"Then you better start leading," Dylan had overheard their conversation and pointed to four band members walking their way.

Just when Rue stuck out her naturally tanned hand to say hi, Massie stuck hers out farther. "HI! I'm Massie. Massie Block. My father owns the concert hall."

Pete shook her hand. "It's a cool place,"

Massie looked them over as quickly as her eyes could let her._ Oh crap. What now? Stop focusing on their heights. STOP FOCUSING ON THEIR HEIGHTS! _"And this..." She pointed behind her, making sure her hand waved away from Rue and her friends. "Is Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, aaand Claire."

"Hi, I'm Patrick," Another hand reached out towards Massie.

_The hand. The hand. The hand. Focus. On. The. Hand. Imagine he's actually taller than you. _"And I LOVED your show just now. Your voice is ah-mazing."

The lead singer showed a smile from under his tilted cap. "Thanks,"

_Oh, great. Man of few words. Thanks a lot._

Massie looked to her side, to Rue, hopefully letting her know to pick up on it. Rue detected it easily. "You know, normally I would wait until we do annoying small talk, but I have to ask you right out: HOW did you come up for the concept for your 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles' video?"

Pete was more than happy to start talking. Massie and Rue exchanged another glance. And there must've been another message, if only able to happen between alphas, exchanged through their eyes. Because despite the fact that Rue had rolled over and exposed her belly like the lesser dog, she and Massie still had lingering traces of rivalry. And Rue just couldn't resist doing this one more thing to put Massie on the spot.

Rue suddenly tuned back in to the conversation. "But the other thing I was wondering about was that I heard the two of you-" She pointed to Pete and Patrick. "-do all the lyrics together. Could you explain to me how you do this without letting petty things like bickering get in the way?"

And with another subtle signal, Rue's four loyal friends helped her form a tight circle around Pete and Patrick... the only two Massie and her group could talk to.

Massie turned around and filed (fake smiled) the best she could. _She did NOT just leave me with the two I can't talk to. No way. What am I supposed to do now?_

Massie turned to Claire, who was smiling nervously. She would be even more nervous, Massie thought, if she had any idea she was about to become 'Plan B'.

* * *

**Sorry again for the delay, and sorry if there were more errors than usual. I'm not writing the fic from home, I'm on vacation.**

**And also sorry if the fic seems unrealistic at parts.**

**And no, I'm not like how I made Massie act, I do know plenty about the whole band. **

**Tony Hawk producing movie with carnies in it- totally true. **

**And don't worry, I _do_ plan on bringing the boys in to play. **


End file.
